Una buena despedida, para un buen amigo
by margarita03
Summary: Conan se va de la ciudad para resolver su asunto de una vez por todas, pero Haibara no lo va a dejar ir así como así. Tristemente quedó solo como un One shot


Nota: Esta historia ya está en otro sitio (este no es el único lugar por el que publico pero creo que en cuanto fics me está gustando publicar por aquí) pero yo soy su autora así que no hay problema (el usuario es gabyville03, por si acaso). Es uno de mis primeros fics y lo amé, espero que también lo amen

* * *

Una buena despedida para un buen amigo:

La noticia de que Conan, "el pequeño detective" se marchaba de la ciudad, dejó a Heiji, Haibara, la profesora Yodie y al profesor, sorprendidos. Ellos eran los únicos que sabrían del plan de Conan.

¿Porque ahora? ¿Porqué tan de repente? El pequeño detective no le dió a nadie ninguna explicación, él se iría, posiblemente a otro país por razones desconocidas que ni Haibara, ni el profesor sabían... Aunque si tenían sospechas.

Conan se estaba quedando en casa del profesor mientras empacaba sus cosas, él había decidido no volver a ver a Ran, no quería despedirse de ella. Haibara había dejado de investigar los motivos de la partida del pequeño detective por respeto, pero aun tenía una especie de presentimiento a cerca de esa repentina decisión. Ella no se quería imaginar la cara que pondría Ayumi al enterarse; a pesar de lo mucho que oculte sus sentimientos Haibara le había tomado cariño a ella y a la liga juvenil de detectives, los conocía y sabía que no se lo tomarían nada bien...

Las estaciones estaban cambiando; ya dejaba de ser verano y se acercaba el otoño sin mucho esfuerzo. La casa vacía del pequeño detective ahora sí parecería una casa embrujada, quizá lo pasaría a ser. "Al menos nos confió esto, al menos nos dijo que se iría", el nudo en la garganta de Haibara no se deshacía, quizá también se había encariñado con Conan y se lamentaba el no poder hacerlo volver a la normalidad, aunque en el fondo ella siempre pensó que para él era más seguro existir como Edogawa Conan que como Kudo Shinichi a quién la organización quiere muerto. La organización... Si algo era seguro, es que todo esto tenía que ver con eso, la decisión de marcharse era porque iría definitivamente tras ellos.

"Espero, al menos, que tengas un plan" le dijo por fin

"No sé de que hablas, Haibara" sonrió pensativo él

"Siempre haces esto, te arriesgas aún sabiendo que tienes más posibilidades de perder"

"No voy a perder" sonrió de manera enigmática y ella sólo se convenció a sí misma de que no podría evitar su partida

"Al... Al menos... Escríbeme de vez en cuando" mordió su lengua, ella sabía que si él se marchaba lo más seguro para todos era no seguir en contacto.

"Sabes que no podría"

"Mañana te vas ¿No es así?... Al menos deberías despedirte de ella"

"Me voy hoy... ¿P-podrías... Cuidar de ella por mi?" Le lanzó una mirada suplicante "Al menos hasta que vuelva"

"Si es que vuelves"

"Shinichi, hice algo para ti y para Kaito... " Interrumpió el profesor y se sintió un poco incomodo de repente "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"Lo prometo" Dijo Haibara con un rostro neutral que no duró mucho "¿Kaito? ¿Él también irá?"

"Él también tiene asuntos con la organización y propuso una tregua"

"¿Así que... En verdad tienes un plan?"

"Quién sabe" sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el profesor "Bien, quiero ver que invento creó esta vez"

"Eh... Shinichi puedes verlo después yo..." El profesor no sabía que hacer

"Nunca creí que despedirme de ti sería tan difícil, Haibara" dicho esto se fue con el profesor.

"Y yo nunca creí que me molestaría tanto... ¡Y además me pides que que la proteja! Tú, siempre igual. Por otro lado, creo que fuimos descuidados en no ir ninguno de los dos a clase hoy" sonrió.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la liga juvenil de detectives estaba en la escuela. Los chicos estaban preocupados por Conan y Ai, pues los dos habían faltado a clase sin ninguna razón aparente. Mitsuhiko y Ayumi se empezaron a preocupar más cuando Genta terminó diciendo que quizá se habían saltado las clases y estarían por ahí en una cita; no era una idea tan descabellada dado a que Conan y Ai siempre habían sido muy cercanos de una extraña forma, además de que siempre actuaban como adultos y parecían tener mucho en común.

"Vayamos con el profesor ¡Éll debe saber porqué faltaron!" dijo al fín Ayumi

"Si, yo también quiero ir" secundó Mitsuhiko

"¡Y en el camino comamos algo!" Genta exclamó muy animado y en seguida recibió miradas de decepción por parte de sus amigos "¡Va... Vayamos por ellos a penas terminen las clases!"

"¡Si!" gritaron con decisión

Para sorpresa de todos, al terminar las clases, Haibara apareció en la puerta de la escuela de los chicos y luego junto con ellos, corrió hasta la agencia del detective Mouri, sólo buscaba a Ran pero inesperadamente Sonoko y el viejo Kogoro se le unieron. Ahora todo estaba listo ¡No dejaría que Conan desapareciera como un fantasma, no lo dejaría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana!

"Además si se va a ir, que se despida de ella apropiadamente" murmuró Haibara molesta

"¿Dijiste algo, Ai?"

-Tan perspicaz como siempre, Ran- "Que... ¡Me encantará ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrá!"

"¡Si yo también quiero ver su cara cuando vea esto!" sonrió traviesa Ayumi

"¡Heh! No puedo creer que se haya querido ir sin decirnos nada, ese mocoso mal agradecido" Terminó gritando Kogoro y cuando se dió cuenta que todos lo miraban con sorpresa agregó "¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?"

"No pensé que te molestaría eso" soltó Sonoko con cara de sorpresa

"¿Esos no son los detectives Takagi y Sato?" Ran desvió el tema

"También los llamé" Ai conservaba su inexpresividad

"Jijiiji, Conan se llevará una buena sorpresa" rieron Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, y Genta

"Hm, debríamos darnos prisa porque el profesor ya debe venir con Edogawa"

"Ai... ¿Sabes a donde se irá?" Ran tenía un tono triste de voz

"Sus padres viajan mucho, así que no creo que ni él sepa"

"Pero de verdad me sorprendió que Ai nos dijera esto tan de repente, si no fuera por ella él se iría sin decirnos nada ¡Ese Conan, ya verá!"Ayumi sonaba molesta.

"¡Si! ¿Cree que es así de fácil el dejar la liga juvenil de detectives? ¡Pues no!" Mitsuhiko y Genta estaban encendidos

"P-pero de verdad yo no quiero que se vaya" la pequeña Ayumi sentía ganas de llorar

"Le irá bien" Ai la consoló sin siquiera creer en lo que ella misma decía, entonces vio el auto del profesor "Mira, ya llegan ¡Todos listos!"

"Oiga detective Takagi ya que fué el último en llegar, apague las luces"

Conan no sabía si reír o llorar, ahora tendría que volver a la agencia de Mouri. Él no le había dicho ni al viejo ni a Ran que se iría indefinidamente (Quizá para siempre), sólo que se quedaría unos días donde el profesor. Tenía que volver pues la profesora Yodie le había llamado para pedirle que se dirigiera de inmediato a la casa de Kogoro, quién había encontrado algo de suma importancia a cerca de la organización; lo que le preocupaba era que aunque le preguntó un montón a la profesora Yodie sobre lo que tenía que buscar, ésta le dijo que él se daría cuenta cuando lo viera. Conan temía que fuera algo de Vermounth, Vodka o peor... De Gin.

"Algo que sólo yo sabré que es de ellos, aunque me alegra que haya una pista... ¿Porqué la tuvo que encontrar él?" El chico seguía pensativo mientras es profesor lo miraba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Ya llegamos"

Conan y el profesor se dirigieron hacia la agencia del detective Mouri. Todo estaba en silencio o lo estuvo hasta que Haibara encendió la luz y todos gritaron "¡Sorpresa!". A Conan casi le da un infarto. Cuando encendieron la luz había pensado lo peor, y era que, la organización lo había encontrado a él y a sus amigos. Un enorme letrero ponía -Vuelve pronto, canbezota- le hizo reír con alivio; todos tenían una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus rostros, sólo Haibara estaba inexpresiva.

"¡Tú!" enfrentó a Haibara Ai "No pudiste hacer todo esto" se rindió con una sonrisa y la abrazó

"No lo hice sola" ahora ella le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo

"Chicos, ustedes, de verdad... "

"¡No puedo creer que te querías ir sin decirnos! Tu sabes cuanto te quiero" Ayumi se cruzó de brazos ofendida

"A-ayumi... Eh"

"Eres un egoísta ¿Cómo creíste que lo tomaríamos?" Ran lo enfrentó enfadada "Te pareces tanto a él"

"R-ran... Yo"

"Tan propio del pupilo de Kudo" De repente llegaron Heiji y Kazuha

"Eh... ¿P-pupilo?"

Después de un rato de quejas, gritos y sermones; todos lo abrazaron. Esa noche fue memorable tanto para Conan como para Shinichi, pero tuvo razón en una cosa, fue en extremo doloroso despedirse de Ran, mirarla mientras él se iba quien sabe por cuanto. Al menos se llevó algo de ella con sigo, un regalo inesperado y de seguro Kazuha le habría ayudado con él: Era un amuleto para de protección contra el mal.

La fiesta finalizó en cuanto Yuusaku Kudo llegó, disfrazado del supuesto padre de Edogawa Conan, éste les agradeció por cuidar tanto de su hijo y ambos subieron al auto. Claro que antes de irse, Conan diría sus posibles últimas palabras.

"Takagi, cásese ya con la detective Sato. Tío Kogoro, deja de ser tan mujeriego y vuelve con la mamá de Ran. Genta, cuídate y no comas tanto. Mitsuhiko vuélvete un gran detective. Ayumi, eres la que le da vida a la liga de detectives juvenil, sigue sonriendo como siempre y espero que algún día me perdones por irme así. Kazuha, Heiji te ama desde hace mucho. Sonoko... Eh... Sigue siendo amiga de Ran. Profesor, cuide mucho de usted y de Haibara. Ran, gracias por todo este tiempo, por tratarme como de la familia... Yo... Gracias..." No podía despedirse de Ran como lo haría Shinichi porque se suponía que esta era la despedida de Edogawa Conan. Sonrió mientras ya su padre encendía el auto

"Haibara, nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente por esto y por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Cuídate, te encargo a la liga juvenil de detectives... te echaré de menos, ¡Los echaré de menos a todos!"

"Tonto" sonrió mientras lloraba, al igual que los demás. Pero con la mirada le dijo "No mueras"

"¡Cuídate, Conan!" Gritó Ran despidiéndose ya definitivamente. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que ya estaban bastante lejos.

"Perdóname por dejarte sola, Ran. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que Kudo Shinichi regrese definitivamente" susurró mientras veía como todos se volvían borrones en la carretera.

* * *

Nota final: ¿Les gustó? Lo dejé con el final algo abierto porque en ese entonces quería hacerle una continuación... Pero con el tiempo lo dejé en el olvido y se quedó como un One shot


End file.
